Smile
by Snyka
Summary: En su búsqueda de un buen médico que pudiese curar la enfermedad del pequeño Trafalgar Law, Corazón se encuentra con la persona que menos esperaba. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella decida acompañarlos en su viaje? ¿Y cuando Doflamingo haga su movimiento?
1. Prólogo

Bueno, como autora hay **un par de cositas** que os voy a dejar por aquí antes de que empecéis a leer.

**1.** Mi intención es que este fic, conforme vaya avanzando, cambie a **rango M** (cosa que a algunos os encantará y a otros no tanto).

**2.** Intentaré ser lo más fiel que pueda a la trama original del manga. No sé qué tal se me dará, así que cualquier **opinión** es bienvenida.

Y con esto, solo puedo esperar que os guste la historia ^^

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de esta trama y los OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Libros/Escrito**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Si no hubiese sido por el pequeño niño que le acompañaba, quizás nunca se hubiesen reencontrado.

Era curioso, se dijo ella al verle, cómo los caminos de dos personas podían separarse y volver a juntarse años después por una coincidencia tan sencilla como aquella. Alzó la mirada y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Sonriente, se puso de puntillas y alzando el brazo llegó a tocarle la frente.

- Hay un límite de cuánto se puede crecer en 17 años, ¿lo sabías? –Bromeó.

El mayor no tenía palabras. El cigarro que tenía entre los labios se iba consumiendo mientras le daba vueltas al hecho de que le tratase como si se hubiesen visto hacía apenas un par de días cuando habían pasado años.

- Creía que estabas muerta –soltó.

Ella era la persona que más le había ayudado cuando sus padres vivían. Era su amiga de la infancia, seguramente su única amiga desde entonces. No se había sentido tan unido a nadie hasta que empezó a viajar con el pequeño Trafalgar Law hacía ya un mes.

Aún recordaba el dolor de ver su casa en llamas, de no haber vuelto a saber de ella… de haber perdido a su padre poco después y no haber tenido a nadie hasta que Sengoku le recogió. Y, ahora que veía que estaba viva, en lo más profundo de su corazón sentía que no podía perdonarla por aquellos años de silencio.

La mirada de la joven se entristeció notablemente y retiró la mano, alejándose un paso de él. Law les miraba sin entender, aún sorprendido por el hecho de que se conociesen.

- Supongo que, aunque me disculpe, eso no cambiaría nada.

Su voz sonaba apagada. Rocinante dio una última calada a su ya consumido cigarro y lo dejó caer.

- ¿Por qué desapareciste, Nike?

La joven se retiró algunos mechones de su desordenada melena rosa del rostro.

- Los últimos días en el pueblo fueron un caos. Unos piratas, o intento de piratas más bien –comentó, con una triste sonrisa–, me recogieron en la playa después de que mi padre desapareciese. Viajé con ellos un tiempo y, bueno, las cosas se fueron complicando más según pasaron los años.

- ¿Y ya está? –Preguntó él, sentándose sobre una de las cajas de madera que había abandonadas en el muelle en el que estaban.

Ella hizo un gesto de desagrado.

- Cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

El joven no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándola largo rato hasta que ella bajó la mirada hacia Law. Le alzó el rostro con una mano, gesto que sorprendió al muchacho.

- ¿Qué haces? –Exigió saber, alejándose.

La joven frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a los labios, pensativa.

- Manchas blancas en la piel… cada vez más abundantes, cuando te conocí hace un año no las tenías, ¿verdad? –Law asintió en silencio– Ya veo… –murmuró.

- Espera, ¿os conocíais de antes? –Preguntó Corazón, sorprendido.

Ambos asintieron y Nike sonrió, recordando el momento en el que se había cruzado con el pequeño por primera vez.

- Hace un año más o menos, aquí el muchacho cazó a un pirata importante –sonrió.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Ese tipo te disparó por ayudarme! Seguro que te ha quedado cicatriz por negarte a ir al hospital –protestó Law, de mal humor.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y se bajo el cuello de la camiseta de forma que la piel de su hombro izquierdo quedase a la vista.

- ¿Ves? Intacta –sonrió.

El menor se quedó perplejo. Como médico sabía que por muy bien que se curase un disparo, siempre quedaba algo de cicatriz cuando la herida se cerraba. Era imposible que no quedase ninguna evidencia de aquello.

- Pero… te dio, ¿verdad? Vi cómo te sangraba el brazo.

Nike se encogió de hombros.

- Fue sólo un roce.

Sabía que mentía, pero lo dejó pasar. La joven se colocó de nuevo la camiseta y la mirada que puso cuando volvió a mirar al pequeño no pasó desapercibida para Corazón.

- ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Ella alzó el rostro, sin entender.

- ¿De qué?

- Del Síndrome de Plomo Ámbar –en cuanto lo dijo, Law se mostró temeroso de ser rechazado nuevamente, pero Corazón le puso una mano en la cabeza de manera tranquilizadora. A pesar de tantos años, confiaba en que la chica siguiese siendo como recordaba.

Nike ladeó la cabeza, pensativa.

- No realmente… Sé que mi padre sí se informó sobre ello, de niña me leí algún que otro artículo sobre el tema pero por aquel entonces no había mucha información al respecto.

- Ya veo… ¿crees que tenga cura?

- ¡No tiene! –Exclamó el menor, molesto por el tema de la conversación. ¿No se suponía que hacía años que no se veían? ¿Por qué no hablaban de algo más normal en un reencuentro que de su maldita enfermedad? Se tapó los ojos con su gorro, ocultando su rostro.

Nike se agachó a su lado y le retiró el gorro con una mano, mirándole a los ojos y dedicándole una breve sonrisa.

- No sé si hay alguna, la verdad. ¿Es eso lo que estáis buscando? –Preguntó entonces, dirigiéndose al mayor.

- Sí. Miramos en los mejores hospitales, pero hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada.

- Me temo que, si los médicos que os atienden son como lo era mi padre, no tendréis mucho éxito. ¿Habéis pensado en otras posibilidades?

Corazón negó con la cabeza.

- Hay que encontrar una cura, no es una opción dejarle morir.

Law alzó el rostro, mirando al hombre que le había sacado a rastras del barco de Donquixote Doflamingo y que ahora viajaba con él de isla en isla con el único objetivo de salvarle la vida. No sabía mucho de él, pero sí sabía que, si le estaba contando todo aquello, era porque en verdad confiaba en ella y esperaba que quizás pudiese ayudarles.

Por su parte, Nike se miró las manos, que llevaba cubiertas por dos finos guantes negros, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Si eres tú, encontrarás una cura –murmuró, recordando cuando eran pequeños.

Corazón la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar suspirar, llevándose una mano al rostro con expresión desesperada.

- No has cambiado nada. Es imposible saber qué pasa por esa cabeza tuya.

Ella le miró sin entender, sus ojos azules brillando bajo algunos mechones de pelo rosa. Tras unos segundos, la joven apartó la mirada al sentir que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Realmente, aquel chico llorón que ella recordaba se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo.

- ¿Cuál es vuestro próximo destino? –Preguntó entonces, cambiando de tema.

- Hay una isla con un buen hospital a sólo un par de días de aquí –contestó Corazón, mostrándole un mapa.

La joven asintió, tomando una decisión.

- Entonces… os acompañaré hasta allí –sonrió.

Ambos chicos la miraron con los ojos como platos mientras ella les devolvía una sonrisa divertida.

"Hagamos de este un viaje divertido" sentenció.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	2. Primer encuentro

Buenas… Os dejo por aquí un aviso de **spoiler** para los que no estén al día en el manga, ya que estos primeros capítulos son haciendo uso de los datos que sabemos de la infancia de los hermanos Donquixote.

Y sin más, ¡espero que os guste!

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de esta trama y los OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Libros/Escrito**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro<strong>

**Hace 33 años… (Doffy 8 años):**

Hacía ya tiempo desde la última vez que había llovido tanto. El agua que fluía calle abajo arrastraba consigo todo el polvo y la suciedad de la zona de desguace y desechos que rodeaba aquel pequeño pueblo, llevándolo a precipitarse sin remedio por el acantilado, al mar.

Así era aquel lugar. Una apacible villa, limpia sólo en apariencia, construida en lo alto de unos acantilados que daban directamente al mar y rodeada por toda la suciedad que sus aldeanos desechaban. A pesar de todo, nunca había sido un mal lugar para vivir.

Hasta hacía unas semanas, cuando aquella familia había aparecido de repente en las cercanías de la aldea.

Poco después de aquello, toda la gente del pueblo, adultos y niños por igual, había enloquecido. Incluso ahora, a pesar del diluvio que les estaba cayendo, si se asomaba a la ventana aún podía distinguir figuras encapuchadas, buscando algo en la oscuridad de aquellos días.

- Aléjate de la ventana, Nike.

La voz de su padre la cogió desprevenida.

- Bienvenido –murmuró, alejándose obedientemente y cerrando las cortinas.

Su padre era un hombre joven, de unos treinta años, pero que parecía haber envejecido de golpe tras la muerte de su esposa. Era el médico del pueblo. Antaño había sido un hombre agradable, con una sonrisa embaucadora, pero ahora poco quedaba de todo aquello. Trabajaba hasta tarde, viajaba a otras islas, hacía todo lo que podía para evitar estar en la aldea, y cuando lo estaba… bueno. No se comportaba distinto del resto de las personas del lugar.

- Te he traído esto.

Su voz sonaba cansada. La pequeña Nike, de ocho años de edad, se acercó a su padre con la mirada expectante, tomando de sus manos el pequeño paquete. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado y admiró la tela de su interior.

- ¿Una capa?

Era una capa gruesa, con capucha, de tacto muy suave y cálido. Se la puso sobre los hombros y comprobó que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, la medida perfecta.

- El invierno pasado dijiste que tenías frío, así que mientras esté fuera al menos estarás bien este año.

La pequeña le dedicó una sonrisa que no duró mucho cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- ¿También te irás este invierno?

Su voz sonaba entristecida, pero la mirada de su padre no mostró debilidad.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso. Estaré los tres meses fuera.

El momento se había arruinado. Terminaron la cena en silencio y se fueron a dormir poco después. Las luces de la casa se apagaron, pero la joven no podía dormir. Tendida en la cama, mirando por la ventana de su cuarto, podía ver el comienzo de las pilas de desechos y basuras que delimitaban el pueblo. Se preguntó si hoy aparecerían y si alguien les encontraría.

Cuando un nuevo rayo iluminó la fría noche, la joven pudo distinguir una pequeña figura corriendo entre los escombros, hacia lo profundo del desguace. Se inclinó más aún sobre la ventana, casi con ansiedad, pero se relajó al ver que nadie la seguía.

Con un suspiro, se acostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Aún quedaba un mes para que llegase el invierno.

* * *

><p>- ¡Nike! ¡Despierta!<p>

Una pequeña piedra se estampó contra el cristal de su ventana, despertándola. Con expresión aún somnolienta, la joven abrió la ventana mientras se frotaba un ojo, desperezándose.

- ¡Ah! ¡Haru! ¡Buenos días! –Exclamó al ver a su amigo bajo la ventana.

- ¡Ven a jugar! ¡Hoy por fin ha salido el sol!

Nike alzó la mirada al cielo y comprobó, sonriente, que las nubes parecían alejarse para dejarle paso al sol.

Rápidamente, se quitó el pijama, se puso un vestido blanco largo de tirantes y bajó a la cocina. Con un rápido "Buenos días" a su padre, se puso los zapatos y salió a la calle con una enorme sonrisa.

Haru era un chico de diez años, algo mayor que ella, pero se habían criado juntos porque sus padres se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo. No podía decirse que fuesen vecinos, pues ella vivía casi en las afueras, pero Haru siempre iba a buscarla para salir a jugar.

Solían ir a la plaza a jugar a la pelota con los otros chicos del pueblo, o salir de aventuras por el desguace. Aunque eso, desde hacía unas semanas, se les había prohibido.

Pasaron el día cerca de los acantilados, comiendo unos bocatas y bromeando acerca de lo primero que se les ocurría, hasta que el tiempo empezó a nublarse de nuevo poco después de comer. Poco a poco, los más pequeños fueron siendo llamados a casa y Haru, Nike, y un par de chicos más comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mira, mira, Haru! ¡Es un gato blanco! –Exclamó uno de ellos.

Todos alzaron la vista y se fijaron en el pequeño gatito blanco de ojos azules que se lamía una pata sobre uno de los contenedores de basura de la calle. Los ojos de Nike brillaron inmediatamente, emocionados.

- ¡Es precioso! –Exclamó.

- ¿Lo quieres? ¡Lo cazaré para ti! –Gritó Haru, echando a correr hacia el pobre gato.

El animal, al verlo, se encorvó y soltó un bufido de advertencia antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr. Para su mala suerte, se enganchó la pata trasera con unas tiras de plástico y acabó cojeando pero sin detener su huida, mientras los muchachos le perseguían, incansables.

- ¡Espera!

Haru miró a Nike, la única consciente del cojeo del pobre animal, y la sostuvo por la muñeca cuando estuvo a punto de dejarle atrás.

- ¡¿Qué haces, estás loca?! –Gritó.

La joven le miró sin entender.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Nos han prohibido venir aquí, Nike! No podemos pasar.

Ella frenó en seco y miró a su alrededor, consciente por primera vez de que habían acabado en la entrada al desguace. No obstante, pudo escuchar el maullido del gato detrás de algunos montones de basura, lo que le dio valor para intentarlo una vez más.

- ¡Pero ese gato está herido! –Gritó, deshaciéndose de su agarre.

- ¡Nike!

- ¡Lo encontraré pronto! ¡Por favor, no digas nada!

La joven echó a correr por entre los montones de basura hacia el interior del desguace, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Haru le guardase el secreto. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando al pequeño animal a sabiendas de que no podría ir muy lejos con la pata así, que podía engancharse en cualquier lugar.

Cuando no pudo correr más, se detuvo en el sitio a coger aire.

"Maldición" pensó, frustrada.

No sólo no encontraba al gato, sino que además se había adentrado más de lo que le habría gustado en aquel lugar. Miró a su alrededor, pero todo lo que veía eran enormes pilas de basura y objetos rotos. Por lo demás, el lugar parecía desierto.

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta que un ruido fuerte, proveniente por detrás del montón de basura que se alzaba frente a ella, le llamó la atención. Alzó la vista y recuperó la confianza al ver la cola del gato moverse en la cima de aquella enorme pila de basura. Con una sonrisa victoriosa, comenzó a trepar por la enorme torre de trastos, intentando no perder el equilibro, hasta llegar a lo más alto, donde el gato permanecía atascado.

No pudo evitarlo.

Como un cazador sobre su presa, se abalanzó sobre el animal con la victoria brillando en sus enormes ojos azules. Entre maullidos y arañazos, la joven, aún tumbada sobre el montón de maderas y desechos, alzó al gato con las manos, riendo.

- ¡Sí, te atrapé! –Exclamó, emocionada.

Respiraba agitadamente y sabía que se habría manchado el vestido blanco, pero nada le arruinaría aquel momento. Aunque otro ruido debajo de ella distrajo su atención.

Sin moverse de su posición, con los brazos aún extendidos y el gato bufando entre sus manos, la joven bajó el rostro hasta encontrar el punto de procedencia de aquella agitada respiración que le había llamado la atención.

A los pies de aquella montaña de basuras, un niño, que aparentaba más o menos su edad, se alzaba tembloroso mirando en su dirección. Tenía el pelo rubio y levemente ondulado, tan largo que le cubría los ojos, pero no le hacía falta vérselos para saber que estaba asustado. Le temblaban las piernas y, tratando de retroceder, tropezó y cayó de culo al suelo.

Por un momento, ambos chicos contuvieron la respiración. Se miraron a los ojos, compartiendo en silencio una mirada asustada por parte de él y sorprendida por parte de ella. Y entonces, con un gran estruendo, el montón de madera sobre el que ella se apoyaba cedió bajo su peso, arrastrándola hacia su inevitable caída.

No hubo tiempo para nada. Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, abrazó al gato contra su pecho y gritó al sentir su cuerpo caer por aquel montón de basuras, llevándose por delante al chico que, del miedo, no había podido moverse del sitio.

Cuando dejó de escuchar ruidos a su alrededor, suponiendo que ya nada más se movería y la golpearía, abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó. El gato, libre ya del plástico que había oprimido su pata, maulló con furia y le arañó la mano, consiguiendo que la joven le liberase con un grito de dolor. Nike le vio desaparecer entre los escombros de la caída y se sentó sobre sus piernas, conteniendo las lágrimas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Algunas astillas de madera se habían clavado en sus brazos al caer y sus piernas habían recibido golpes de objetos que ni sabría identificar. Apretó los labios y se sorbió los mocos, negándose a llorar por aquello. A punto estuvo de fracasar en su empeño, pues una lágrima traicionera ya caía por su mejilla, cuando escuchó que algo se movía a sus espaldas.

En un pequeño hueco que se había formado entre dos montones más pequeños de desechos, el niño rubio permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, con un fragmento de cristal clavado en la palma de la mano. Era evidente que intentaba no llorar, igual que lo había intentado ella. Tal vez fue por eso que se sintió con la confianza suficiente para acercarse a él, a pesar de saber quién era.

- Oye, esa herida se ve fea.

A pesar de haber sido casi un susurro y de haberse puesto en pie lo más despacio posible por el dolor de su cuerpo, el chico la miró, aterrado. Por entre los mechones de su flequillo podía ver que aquellos ojos la miraban como si de un monstruo se tratase.

Trató de hacer caso omiso a aquello y se acercó a él, paso a paso, tambaleándose levemente. El chico intentó ponerse en pie pero cayó de culo, por lo que trató de retroceder como pudo hasta que su espalda chocó contra otra pila de desechos.

La joven al fin le alcanzó y le cogió por la muñeca, alzando la mano derecha del chico frente a sus ojos para ver el cristal que la atravesaba.

- Tienes que limpiarla o se infectará –dijo.

Sabía de lo que hablaba, al fin y al cabo su padre era médico. Alzo la otra mano con la intención de sacarle el cristal de la herida y le miró a los ojos, esperando algún tipo de señal que le indicase que podía seguir. Pero el chico parecía simplemente haberse rendido.

Con un movimiento rápido, Nike sacó el cristal de la herida del rubio, que no pudo evitar un grito mientras su mano empezaba a sangrar más y más. Con ese mismo cristal, la joven se cortó la falta del vestido y la dividió en dos tiras de tela. Usó la más limpia para vendarle la herida y la segunda para anudar el vendaje y que no se cayese. Pero aún así, sabía que si aquel chico vivía allí, necesitaría medicina si no quería perder la mano por una infección por estar en contacto con tanta porquería.

- Con esto no te desangrarás –murmuró, poniéndose en pie.

El chico la miró sin entender, pero apartó la vista al verle claramente la ropa interior, pues con lo corto que le había quedado el vestido podía vérsela sin problema al estar allí sentado. Se puso en pie, aún algo cohibido por la actitud de la joven, y permaneció en silencio hasta que ella volvió a mirarle acusadoramente, apuntándole con un dedo.

- ¡Escúchame! –Ordenó– Mañana vendré aquí otra vez y te estaré esperando, así que no llegues tarde.

El rubio tragó saliva, incapaz de responder a eso, y no fue capaz de moverse hasta que vio a la joven desaparecer por el camino que llevaba a la aldea.

"¿Qué ha sido eso…?" era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

Él y su familia habían empezado a vivir en una casa abandonada en mitad de aquel vertedero, conscientes de que su existencia aún no era muy conocida por aquella zona, pero sí que sabían que los aldeanos más cercanos sí los buscaban. Así que… ¿ahora estaban en peligro?

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa, mirando pensativo el vendaje de su mano. ¿Por qué iba a curarle si en realidad quería matarle? "Como todos los demás humanos…" pensó. Seguramente aquella chica se lo dijese a algún adulto, y poco después acabarían encontrándolos.

_Mañana vendré aquí otra vez y te estaré esperando._

"¿Una trampa?" pensó. Mañana no debía, bajo ningún concepto, aparecer por allí en todo el día. Vigilaría y, por la noche, buscaría comida de nuevo, fuera de todo peligro.

Sí, estaba seguro de que eso era lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta lentamente, evitando hacer cualquier ruido que delatase su presencia. Asomó el rostro y miró de un lado a otro de la casa solo para asegurarse de que su padre ya se había acostado.<p>

Si la viese con el aspecto con el que estaba llegando a casa, le esperaba una buena. Además, con el frío de la noche ya había tenido suficiente castigo. Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y se escabulló hasta su habitación en silencio, donde se limpió rápidamente las heridas, se puso un pijama cálido y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas en un intento desesperado por entrar en calor.

Pero no podía dormir. Estaba demasiado emocionada tras su encuentro con aquel chico. Su imagen no salía de su mente y no podía evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

"¿Irá mañana…?" pensó.

Cerró los ojos sin perder la sonrisa, dando por hecho que iría. Al fin y al cabo, le había dejado bien claro que iba a volver sólo por él, y no le perdonaría si la dejaba plantada. Después de todo, iba a curarle la herida.

Aunque eso… se le hubiese olvidado decírselo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	3. Segunda herida

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de esta trama y los OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Libros/Escrito**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Segunda herida<strong>

- No va a venir –refunfuñó, molesta, tras haber estado allí sentada durante varias horas.

Aquella mañana había salido de casa temprano con la esperanza de verle pronto, tan temprano que no le había dado tiempo ni a desayunar. Apenas había cogido un sándwich por si acaso le daba hambre después, ¡y vaya si le había dado! Ya era por la tarde y el chico seguía sin aparecer.

- ¡Pero si se lo dije claramente! –Protestó, alzando los puños al cielo.

Dio un par de vueltas más sobre sí misma, mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de ver al chico en algún lugar, pero seguía completamente sola.

- Pues no pienso irme –sentenció.

Pasó otro largo rato hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y empezó a sentir frío, por lo que se puso la capa que le había regalado su padre y se sentó sobre el botiquín que había traído.

Al final, consumida por el aburrimiento, acabó quedándose profundamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Hacía rato que el sol se había ocultado, lo que les proporcionaba el momento perfecto para salir a escondidas sin ser vistos. Su madre estaba enferma y su padre se quedaba con ella, por lo que era su tarea, y la de su hermano, el encontrar comida.<p>

Después de todo un día sin ver a nadie por la zona, al final se había animado a volver al lugar donde ayer había intentado encontrar algo de comer. Con pasos cortos, intentando no volver a caerse, descendió por uno de los montones de desechos rebuscando entre los restos más recientes, cuando un ruido cerca suyo le sobresaltó.

Con precaución, se acercó al lugar donde lo había escuchado y tuvo que ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa ante lo que vio.

La chica de ayer estaba allí sentada, apoyada sobre un montón de basura y tapada con una capa gris. Sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Por un momento pensó en huir, pero ella estaba completamente dormida. Mirando la venda que aún llevaba en la mano, tragó saliva y se acercó a ella en silencio. O eso habría querido.

Haciendo gala de su torpeza, no había dado ni tres pasos seguidos cuando acabó resbalándose y cayendo de espaldas con tal estruendo que la chica acabó despertándose de golpe.

Nike miró en todas direcciones, desorientada a causa del brusco despertar, hasta que logró enfocar su mirada en el chico que tenía delante. No pudo evitar exaltarse más de la cuenta.

- ¡Has venido! –Exclamó, asustándole más aún.

El chico se puso en pie y echó a correr, dejándola a cuadros.

- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! –Tomando el botiquín con una mano, la joven echó a correr detrás de él, que no parecía dispuesto a pararse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"¡Qué rápido!" pensó cuando le perdió de vista a la vuelta de una montaña de basura. Miró atentamente a su alrededor y buscó en cualquier lugar donde pudiese haberse escondido, sin éxito. Había desaparecido. Maldijo para sus adentros. Después de haberle esperado todo el día… Suspiró. Se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa y le pilló por sorpresa tratando de pasar silenciosamente y de puntillas por detrás de ella.

Se miraron durante un largo segundo con los ojos como platos antes de que la persecución se reiniciase de nuevo.

- ¡Oye! –Gritó Nike una vez más.

Pero parecía que nada le haría detenerse.

- ¡Para!

Lo intentó una y otra vez hasta que se dio cuenta que cada vez le tenía más lejos. Con la paciencia ya casi perdida, la joven apretó los dientes y alzó la mano con el botiquín.

- ¡Que te pares te digo!

* * *

><p>El golpe que recibió en la cabeza no sólo le hizo perder el equilibrio, si no que por un momento hasta le pareció ver las estrellas frente a sus ojos. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a toda velocidad en su dirección hasta pararse justo a su lado, momento en el que unas manos le alzaron del suelo y le arrastraron hasta dejarlo sentado contra lo que parecía un sofá roto.<p>

- ¡De verdad! –La escuchó refunfuñar– ¿Qué te costaba pararte? ¡Ahora también tengo que limpiarte la cabeza! –Bufó.

El pequeño no pudo menos que parpadear repetidamente.

- Pero…

El rostro de la joven mostró una gran sorpresa al escuchar su voz por primera vez.

- Oh, ¿sabes hablar? –Preguntó, evidentemente molesta, mientras comenzaba con la limpieza de la herida de su mano.

- Pero… si tú eres quien me ha herido –terminó él, casi atónito ante el hecho de que la chica le hubiese lanzado el botiquín a la cabeza para detener su huida.

- ¡Porque no te parabas!

- ¡Porque…! ¡Porque me perseguías! –Se defendió él.

Nike le miró mientras terminaba de vendarle la mano y suspiró al verle contener las lágrimas.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Preguntó, con voz calmada.

- Seis.

- Ya veo… Yo tengo ocho. Como soy la mayor, deberías obedecerme –sentenció.

El chico no contestó, pero dejó que ella limpiase sus heridas en silencio. Nike vendó su cabeza como mejor pudo, pues nunca antes lo había hecho, pero no pudo evitar dejarle con más aspecto de momia que de niño.

De pronto, el estómago del chico rugió, hambriento, lo que causó que ambos se sonrojasen al instante. Ella apartó la mirada, consciente de que él estaba incómodo con aquella situación.

- Tienes… ¿tienes hambre? –El chico tardó un poco, pero asintió. La joven suspiró– Lo suponía… toma. Te aseguro que no está envenenado –dijo, sacando la mitad del sándwich que se había guardado al medio día.

El rubio la miró aún más sorprendido. No parecía querer cogerlo, por lo que Nike suspiró y le quitó el envoltorio, mostrándoselo.

- ¿Ves? Es de tortilla, no es malo. Tómalo.

Con una mano temblorosa, el chico acabó cogiéndolo, pero no lo comió.

- ¿No tenías hambre? –Preguntó ella.

- Mi madre está enferma –fue toda su respuesta.

"Enferma, ¿eh?" pensó la joven con tristeza.

- Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

El muchacho dudó un poco antes de responder.

- Donquixote… Rocinante.

- Yo soy Asari Nike. Un placer –sonrió.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaban.

- Asari, tú…

- Oye, oye… –le interrumpió, suspirando antes de mostrarle una cálida sonrisa– No te perdonaré si me llamas con tanta frialdad. Mi nombre es Nike.

El chico alzó el rostro y la miró a través de los rubios mechones de pelo que ocultaban su mirada.

- N-Nike… – Se corrigió – ¿No me odias?

Ella le miró sin entender.

- ¿Odiarte?

Él asintió.

- Todos nos odian. Nos persiguen…

Nike simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- No te odio.

Aquella respuesta le causó un estremecimiento. Tal vez fuese porque era la primera vez que un desconocido le decía algo agradable, o quizá también se debiese a que, para un niño de seis años, aquel sentimiento que había hecho aflorar en su pecho con aquellas tres simples palabras era tan cálido que le daba miedo volver a perderlo cuando ella se fuese.

La miró detenidamente por primera vez, memorizando cada detalle de su físico. Era un poco más alta que él, casi como su hermano, tenía los ojos azules y brillantes y el pelo de un tono rosa violáceo, levemente ondulado, que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros.

Se quedó ausente en su mundo, pensativo, hasta que un movimiento por encima de su cabeza le distrajo.

- Ten. Estás temblando –dijo ella.

Rocinante abrió la boca al ser consciente de que la chica le había puesto su capa, quedándose ella con un fino vestido de tirantes con el frío que hacía por la noche.

Entonces reparó en algo.

- ¿E-esas heridas…?

Ella alzó sus brazos, que estaban cubiertos por tiritas, y rió avergonzada.

- Ayer intenté atrapar a un gatito que tenía la pata herida, pero me arañó. Además, con la caída me clavé muchas astillas.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, hasta que ella empezó a temblar.

- Asari, ¿tienes frí…?

Ella le golpeó la frente con los dedos, silenciándole.

- Nike –sentenció–, me llamo Nike.

Él se llevo una mano a la frente.

- ¿Tienes frío…?

Ella ablandó la mirada, suspirando.

- No importa.

- Pero… tu capa…

- Devuélvemela otro día, ¿vale? También te dejo el botiquín –le sonrió.

Comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el pueblo, cuando una última pregunta la pilló por sorpresa.

- ¿Cuándo?

Por primera vez, la voz de aquel muchacho no había sonado débil. Aquello la hizo sonreír, pensando que de verdad quería volver a verla.

- La semana que viene –contestó, sin darse la vuelta.

Rocinante permaneció abrazado a la cálida capa mientras la veía desaparecer en la distancia, cerca del pueblo. Miró el medio bocata que aún sostenía en la mano y volvió corriendo hacia su casa. Se detuvo en la entrada con la respiración agitada. Le gustaría darle a su madre tanto el bocata como la capa, y estaba seguro de que le harían preguntas si le veían con algo así, por lo que escondió la capa cerca de la entrada y llevó consigo únicamente el bocata.

No tenía elección, después de todo la capa era de la chica. No pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se adueñase de sus mejillas. De Nike. Era la capa de Nike.

* * *

><p>A diferencia del día anterior, la joven no tuvo tanta suerte al regresar a casa aquella noche sin la capa y oliendo a porquería.<p>

- ¿Dónde has estado hoy, Nike?

La pequeña no pudo menos que encogerse ante la autoritaria voz de su padre. La luz de la sala de estar se encendió y pudo ver su figura sentada en una de las butacas, con un libro en la mano y una pipa encendida sobre el cenicero de la mesilla.

- Jugando. Se me ha hecho tarde.

No era una disculpa, pero por su tono de voz sonó como tal. Su padre suspiró en silencio.

- Haru ha preguntado por ti hoy. Estaba preocupado por saber si "habías vuelto de un lugar". ¿Qué lugar es ese?

Nike apretó los puños, cogiendo con fuerza la falda de su vestido.

- Ayer un gato herido e-escapó a donde las basuras… Sólo lo seguí un poco, ¡lo prometo!

Hubo un largo silencio.

- No es el mejor momento para andar por libre, Nike, ¡lo sabes! Esos… Tenryuubitos –dijo, sin ocultar su desprecio– aún andan por la zona.

Durante al menos diez minutos, su padre le estuvo recordando los mil y un motivos por los que la humanidad debía revelarse y buscar venganza. Le recordó desde noticias lejanas hasta la propia tragedia de su familia. No fue hasta que la vio de pie, aún frente a la puerta, tratando de silenciar sus sollozos y con las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas, que guardó silencio.

Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándola.

- No llores. No dejaré que vuelvas a llorar por su culpa.

La pequeña no fue capaz de encontrar palabras que contestasen a eso. Con un llanto silencioso le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Sé que normalmente las infancias de los personajes se van revelando conforme va avanzando la historia, pero tras mucho pensarlo creí que era mejor escribir estos capítulos al principio del fic, de forma que el inicio de la historia fuese también el inicio de la relación entre los personajes. Dicho esto, espero veros pronto en el próximo capítulo ^^


	4. Tercera persecución

Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme y comentaros que acabo de subir el prólogo que, sabe Oda-sama por qué, pero me olvidé de subirlo en su momento (T.T)

Lo siento y espero que os guste.

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de esta trama y los OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Libros/Escrito**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Tercera persecución<strong>

Ya había empezado a nevar. La primera nevada había sido poco después desde su último encuentro y, por el color del cielo, pareciera que fuese a caer ya la segunda.

Con una mirada al lugar donde se encontraban, Rocinante no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ella. No había vuelto después de aquel día.

La había esperado cada día de la semana siguiente, con la capa en la mano, esperando que de verdad apareciese como le había dicho. Pero Nike no volvió a aparecer por allí.

Y, a pesar de saber que era lo lógico, no podía evitar que le doliese.

- ¿Qué haces, Roci? ¡Tenemos que volver rápido!

La voz de su hermano le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Voy!

No quería tardar más tiempo del necesario o podrían encontrarlos. De momento aquel lugar les abastecía bien y, si no les descubrían, podrían seguir utilizándolo a lo largo del invierno.

Anudando el nudo de la tela en la que llevaba la comida, la cargó en sus brazos y salió corriendo detrás de su hermano.

* * *

><p>- Nieve… –murmuró, mirando por la ventana.<p>

- Sí, ya es la segunda nevada de este año.

Nike miró a su padre, quien estaba terminando de hacer su equipaje, y reprimió una expresión de alivio. Por fin se marchaba.

No le gustaba pensar de aquella manera, pero después de las últimas semanas de encerramiento, casi hasta agradecía a la vida por darle un respiro. Con una última mirada, su padre se paró frente a la puerta.

- Confío en que me obedecerás aunque esté fuera, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

- ¿Te acompaño al puerto?

El hombre pareció dudar unos segundos frente a la puerta, pero al mirar a su hija a la cara no pudo evitar un nudo en el estómago.

- Claro –murmuró, tendiéndole el abrigo.

La joven se lo puso y, además, se llevó consigo unos guantes y una bufanda por si a la vuelta hacía más frío.

- Eso lo hacía tu madre –sonrió él al verla.

- ¿Eh?

- Ella también era muy precavida.

Nike sonrió al ver un tenue brillo de vida reflejado en los ojos de su padre. No solían hablar de su madre, era un tema delicado, pero cuando surgía algo así, era el único momento en el que su padre recobraba un poco la alegría de antaño.

Caminaron en silencio a través del pueblo hasta llegar al acantilado, sobre el que había construidas unas escaleras de madera que bajaban a la playa en la que estaba el muelle.

Con una última mirada, su padre le acarició la mejilla antes de despedirse con un simple "Adiós" para un viaje que iba a durar todo el invierno. Pero a la gente del pueblo no le sorprendía ya la fría relación que había entre padre e hija.

Despidiéndose con la mano, la pequeña pelirrosa permaneció de pie junto al acantilado, observando mientras su padre se subía en el pequeño bote que le llevaría a aguas algo más profundas, donde permanecía anclado el barco en el que iba a embarcar. Permaneció allí hasta que le perdió de vista, que fue cuando bajó la mano y se puso los guantes, temblando de frío. Entonces, una de las ancianas de la aldea se acercó a ella con un pequeño paquete.

- Son unas pastas caseras –sonrió, al ver la cara de sorpresa de la pequeña–. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes que aquí todos nos ayudamos. Sólo pide lo que sea.

Nike le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Gracias –murmuró, sorprendida, mirando la caja.

La anciana le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

- Vaya, querida, tienes la cara roja, ¿tienes mucho frío?

La joven dio un respingo.

- Sí, me iré a casa rápido. Muchas gracias por las pastas, señora –respondió, forzando una sonrisa.

La llamaba señora a pesar de que sabía que era amiga de su padre, pero no se acordaba de su nombre. Con una leve inclinación de cabeza se despidió de la mujer y volvió caminando hacia su casa con la mirada perdida.

Iba andando mientras pensaba en cómo habían sido las últimas semanas. No había visto a Haru en días y sabía que aún debía estar molesto por la vez que se escapó para ir detrás del gato en el desguace. Se preguntó si debía hacerle una visita, aunque acabó optando por hacerlo en otro momento, pues no quería tener que mostrar la cara más de lo necesario.

Sintió un escalofrío mientras se acariciaba la aún sonrojada mejilla izquierda. ¿Debía decírselo a Haru…?

Un maullido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y no pudo evitar un déjà vu al ver a un conocido gato blanco dando vueltas alrededor de una papelera. Estaba algo más grande, pero la pequeña lo reconoció al instante.

- ¡Tú! –Exclamó, actuando como si la visión de aquel animal la hubiese hecho olvidarse de todo lo demás.

El gato, por su parte, se erizó al instante al verla. Parecía que aún recordaba el día que la joven le había perseguido hasta el vertedero. Con un rápido movimiento, el animal echó a correr en dirección contraria a la joven que, como hechizada, comenzó a perseguirlo tal y como lo había hecho la última vez.

- ¡Espera! –Gritó.

Pero el gato sólo pareció acelerar más.

"¿Por qué nadie se para cuando se lo digo?" pensó la joven, sintiendo que aquellas escenas se repetían muy seguido en su vida.

Sin perder el ánimo y sonriendo como la niña pequeña que era, la joven continuó su persecución sin pensar hasta dónde la estaba llevando.

* * *

><p>Aquel día era perfecto para ellos, pues con la nieve no había mucha gente que saliese a las calles y eso les permitía poder salir más tiempo del habitual. Ya se habían acostumbrado a buscar comida y últimamente lo hacían siempre en una zona cercana a la aldea que, aunque fuese más arriesgado, tenía alimentos en mejor estado. Además, al no haber gente en las calles, podían comer tranquilamente antes de volver a casa.<p>

Y en eso estaban los dos hermanos cuando el mayor escuchó unos gritos a lo lejos.

- ¡De prisa, Roci! ¡Se oyen voces!

El pequeño asintió y empezó a recoger cuando él también pudo escuchar ruidos cada vez más cerca.

- ¡Alguien viene! –Exclamó.

Los dos chicos se escabulleron detrás de unos montones de basura, escuchando unos pasos que cada vez se acercaban más rápido a su posición. Rocinante aguantó la respiración, asustado, temiendo que acabarían recibiendo otra paliza, cuando escuchó algo que le hizo soltar todo el aire de golpe.

- ¡Que te pares, maldita sea!

Asomó la cabeza de debajo de la mesa vieja bajo la que se estaba escondiendo y trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no era posible, pero otro grito por parte de aquella voz tan particular le confirmó sus sospechas.

- Esa voz es… – murmuró.

Ante las silenciosas advertencias y protestas de su hermano mayor, salió de su escondite y subió la montaña de desechos que le separaban de la persona que, tal y como pudo comprobar, se acercaba al vertedero en persecución de un pequeño gato blanco.

La joven le vió en el mismo instante en que el gato empezó a trepar el mismo montón de desechos en el que estaba él.

- ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú! ¡Cógelo! –Le gritó, señalando al gato.

Como si el gato lo hubiese entendido antes que el propio Rocinante, le saltó encima, sorprendiéndole y arañándole el cuello, antes de salir huyendo hacia el interior del vertedero.

La joven, ya exhausta, se dejó caer de rodillas cuando llegó a la altura del pequeño que había caído de espaldas tras ser atacado por el gato. Le lanzó una mirada molesta.

- Anda que… ¿qué manera es esa de cazar un gato? –Protestó.

El joven parpadeó, sorprendido una vez más por la reacción de la joven.

- Es que… fue muy rápido.

Ella le miró en silencio mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento. Finalmente suspiró.

- Bueno, es igual. Está claro que no les gusto a los gatos –se enfurruñó, abrazándose las rodillas.

Justo cuando Rocinante pensó que al fin tenía la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella, una sombra se abalanzó sobre la chica, tirándola al suelo con brusquedad.

Nike abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver a otro chico, también rubio y algo más alto, sentado sobre ella con una barra metálica en la mano.

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Espera, Doffy! –Le detuvo su hermano justo cuando iba a golpearla.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Les dirá dónde estamos! ¡Hay que matarla! –Exclamó el mayor intentando que Rocinante soltase la barra de metal con la que iba a golpearla.

- ¡No! ¡Ella…! Ella es una amiga.

Por un momento, el mayor se quedó sin palabras.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Ella fue quien me dio el botiquín y vendó mis heridas!

El rubio de gafas de sol volvió a mirar a la joven, que permanecía en silencio con los ojos húmedos por el miedo.

- ¿Ella…? –Preguntó.

Hubo un deje de desprecio en su voz, como si no la esperase capaz de nada útil. Ella se sorbió los mocos y le dedicó una mirada molesta. Rocinante asintió.

- Ya ha tenido oportunidades para delatarnos y no lo hizo.

El mayor no parecía muy convencido, pero confiaba en su hermano, por lo que se levantó sin mucho cuidado, pisándole incluso la mano, cosa que causó que la joven se levantase de golpe y que, indignada, le lanzase una cascara de plátano que había en el suelo a la cabeza.

El chico se quedó quieto un segundo, como si no se creyese lo que acababa de pasar. La cáscara comenzó a resbalar por su cabeza hasta caer, rebotando en su hombro y de ahí al suelo. Se hizo en silencio mientras Rocinante empezaba a temer que ya no podría salvarla de su hermano.

- Ten más cuidado, torpe –protestó Nike, con un brillo desafiante en sus ojos azules.

Por toda respuesta, el muchacho se dio la vuelta y saltó sobre ella, furioso, enzarzándose ambos en una pelea de puños ante la preocupada mirada del menor, que intentaba separarlos, sin éxito.

- ¡Es imperdonable! ¡No te perdonaré por eso! –Gritó, tirándola del pelo.

Ella le mordió el brazo, consiguiendo que le soltase y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, haciéndole retroceder, aprovechando para quedar sobre él.

- ¡Como si quisiera que me perdonases, tonto!

Ambos niños se golpeaban con fuerza, sin importarles lo más mínimo hacerse daño. Viendo aquella escena, el pobre Rocinante no pudo menos que recordar que, aunque fuesen mayores que él, sólo tenían ocho años.

- ¡Doffy…! ¡Nike…!

Intentó separarlos en vano durante varios minutos hasta que, en una de las ocasiones en las que la joven se situaba sentada sobre su hermano, la chica dejó de golpearle con expresión sorprendida. Le miró con los ojos grandes y brillantes de emoción.

- Me has llamado… Nike –murmuró.

El pequeño se sonrojó de inmediato, apartando la mirada.

- Bueno, dijiste…

- Sí –le interrumpió ella con voz suave, sonriendo–, está bien así.

- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Quítate de encima! –Ordenó el mayor, apartándola de un empujón.

La joven estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él otra vez, aunque se contuvo como pudo a petición de Rocinante, a quien miró con los carrillos inflados a modo de protesta.

- Bueno, eh… él es mi hermano mayor, Doffy –le presentó.

El mayor bufó.

- Es Donquixote Doflamingo para ella.

- ¿Por qué no estás usando la capa? –Preguntó Nike a Rocinante, ignorándole por completo.

- Pues… la guardé.

- Pero te la di para que la usaras –respondió ella, divertida por el detalle del menor.

Entonces recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con Doflamingo, quien la miraba a través de sus gafas de sol, pero se veía evidentemente molesto.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero escucharon voces de adultos acercándose, por lo que se limitaron a alejarse de allí en silencio. Caminaron largo rato hasta alcanzar un pequeño claro en el que se sentaron. Entonces Nike recordó algo.

Sacó la caja de pastas que la anciana le había dado y la abrió.

- Bien, ¡hora de merendar! –Exclamó, cogiendo una– Podéis coger –dijo, como si fuese evidente, al ver que no cogían ninguna.

De los dos hermanos y para su sorpresa, fue Rocinante el primero en animarse a tomar una. Doflamingo se limitó a levantarse y lanzarle una mirada desagradable.

- Porquerías.

Sabía que lo hacía porque estaba molesto con ella, algo que la incomodó levemente. Siempre les veía a los dos desde su ventana, corriendo por las noches, siempre solos. Y cuando conoció a Rocinante, a pesar de saber que era el hijo de la familia de Tenryuubitos, simplemente no pudo evitar querer acercarse más. ¿Estaba mal aquello?

Si estaba mal… entonces el golpe que su padre le había dado y que aún le mantenía roja la mejilla habría tenido sentido. Suspiró.

Se levantó, tomando una de las pastas consigo, y avanzó hasta Doflamingo pasando al lado de su hermano, que la miraba con curiosidad. El mayor se volvió al oír sus pasos deteniéndose cerca de él y no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa al verla inclinada.

No estaba arrodillada, tampoco agachaba del todo la cabeza. Simplemente inclinaba el cuerpo hacia delante, con una mano extendida hacia él con la galleta y una expresión en el rostro que no logró descifrar.

- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó ella, desviando la mirada, evidentemente avergonzada– Tómala ya.

Sólo una vez que el chico hubo cogido la galleta, ella se incorporó de nuevo. Rocinante no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Aquella chica en verdad era un misterio.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


	5. Cuarto secreto

¡Buenas! Entre exámenes y proyectos, no he podido actualizar antes, así que este capítulo es un poco más largo para compensar eso. ¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de esta trama y los OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Libros/Escrito**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Cuarto secreto<strong>

No podía creer que se le hubiese vuelto a quemar la tortilla. De acuerdo, sólo tenía ocho años, pero con todo lo que viajaba su padre había tenido que aprender a cocinar algunos platos básicos para no vivir sólo a base de comida precocinada.

¿Cuántas veces se había hecho una tortilla? Y de repente se le quemaba como si nada.

Revisó que hubiese puesto bien los ingredientes (un único huevo batido) y vigiló que la intensidad de la llama no fuese mayor de la que solía utilizar, pero todo estaba bien. ¿Qué podía haber causado aquel desastre? Pensaba, mirando la chamuscada tortilla que reposaba sobre la sartén.

Finalmente, una voz a sus espaldas le dio la respuesta.

- Oye, ¿vas a terminar hoy o qué?

Apretó el puño alrededor del mango de la sartén, conteniéndose para no darse la vuelta y golpear con ella al irritante mocoso que se había colado en su casa.

- Doflamingo… –Empezó, tratando inútilmente de mantener la calma– ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces en _mí_ casa?!

- Mi hermano se fijó en que vivías aquí. Al principio no me lo creí, pero viéndola por dentro tiene sentido. Es fea –sentenció, inclinando la silla en la que estaba sentado contra la pared.

Nike le lanzó la tortilla quemada, que impactó contra la pared cuando él esquivó el proyectil.

- Esa no era mi pregunta –bufó ella, dándose la vuelta para intentar hacer otra tortilla con mejor aspecto.

El joven Tenryuubito sonrió con malicia al ver a la joven de espaldas, cocinando para él. Aquello ya se parecía más al estilo de vida que le gustaría seguir llevando, pero que habían perdido por culpa de su padre. Frunció el ceño al pensarlo. Si no hubiese sido por él… nada de todo aquello habría ocurrido. No habrían sido perseguidos, repudiados ni golpeados, y su madre no estaría ahora a punto de morir de una enfermedad desconocida.

Volvió a mirar a la joven pelirrosa que, subida a una de las sillas de la cocina, manejaba los fogones con cierta torpeza. No se llevaban bien, eso era evidente, pero reconocía que le gustaba tenerla cerca, igual que a su hermano. Miró hacia la salita y le vio dormido en el sofá. Se preguntó si debían decírselo a sus padres, pero seguidamente desechó la idea. Si se acercaban al pueblo o si el padre de Nike volvía antes de tiempo… ellos podrían huir, pero para sus padres sería más complicado. Además, estarían bien siempre y cuando les llevasen algo de comida.

Se acercó a la chica que había servido ya dos tortillas en un plato y arrugó la nariz, decepcionado.

- ¿Esto es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

Cogió una de las tortillas con dos dedos, levantándola por delante del rostro de la chica, molestándola. Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina.

- Si sabes hacerlo mejor, ¿por qué no cocinas tú? –Le dedicó una sonrisa siniestra, advirtiéndole de que se la estaba ganando, pero el rubio lo ignoró.

Por debajo de sus habituales gafas de sol, le dedicó a la joven una mirada arrogante.

- Porque para eso están los esclavos –sonrió en su dirección.

La chica se negó a perder el control y simplemente bufó.

- Ten cuidado, a ver si me da por poner veneno para ratas en tu tortilla, mocoso.

Dejó la última tortilla sobre el plato y, a penas hubo apagado el fuego, un empujón desde atrás la tiró de la silla.

- ¡Yo soy tu superior, pobre humana, no me trates como a un niño! –Exclamó él, enfadado.

Ella se levantó y le tiró del cuello de la camisa, también con la paciencia ya perdida.

- ¡Que no me hables así, que te atizo!

No llegaron más lejos ya que dos manos los separaron de un empujón. Ambos miraron a Rocinante quien, recién despertado, bostezaba mientras trataba de separarlos. Doflamingo volvió su mirada de nuevo a Nike, furioso.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Has despertado a mi hermano!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres tú el que me gritó primero! ¡Tú eres el que le ha despertado!

El pequeño suspiró al ver que a aquellos dos cualquier razón les parecía lo suficientemente buena como para empezar una pelea. Había pasado ya un mes desde que se habían conocido y, daba igual cuándo o dónde se viesen, siempre acababan peleados.

Un día que no pudo separarles a tiempo su hermano había acabado con un mordisco en el brazo y a Nike le había sangrado la nariz durante un buen rato. Otra de las veces que habían discutido, habían gritado tanto que habían acabado alertando a los aldeanos, quienes no tardaron en salir en su búsqueda, y habían tenido que esconderse durante horas. Suspiró. De cualquier forma, ver aquello era para él más agradable que la sensación de soledad que habían tenido antes de conocerla. Incluso estaba seguro de que hasta su hermano sentía algo de aprecio por aquella chica.

Después de un largo rato, por fin ambos chicos dejaron de discutir y comenzaron a comer. Era la primera vez que se colaban en su casa pero, por la comodidad que les ofrecía, estaba seguro de que Doffy querría volver muchas más veces.

Dado que aquel día nevaba con fuerza, ambos chicos permanecieron en casa de Nike hasta tarde, aprovechando para coger algunas mantas extras y cotilleando su estilo de vida.

Habitación por habitación, recorrieron todas las estancias de la casa hasta llegar a una que llamó especialmente su atención. Era una sala privada que se encontraba al final del pasillo de la planta baja. Tenía una única ventana que daba al patio trasero de la casa y frente a ella se encontraba un enorme escritorio de madera atestado de papeles. A ambos lados de la habitación, estanterías con cientos de libros daban un aspecto imponente a aquel pequeño despacho.

- Nike… ¿qué es esta sala? –Preguntó Rocinante, admirando la cantidad de libros que había.

La joven, que estaba en otra habitación, tardó menos de un minuto en asomar la cabeza por la puerta con expresión neutra.

- Es donde mi padre estudia. Es médico.

Caminó al interior de la habitación por detrás de los dos hermanos, quienes curioseaban los estudios de su padre con interés. Doflamingo apreció un marco para fotos tumbado bocabajo sobre la mesa y lo cogió, haciendo caso omiso al intento de la joven por detenerle.

En la foto se podía apreciar a la familia de Nike, pero le extrañó ver que eran tres personas en lugar de dos. La mujer que abrazaba a una Nike de apenas dos años tenía el pelo rosa, como su hija, y los ojos castaños. Era guapa, tuvo que admitirse mentalmente.

- ¿Es tu madre?

La joven asintió, mirando la foto con cierta melancolía. El menor se acercó a su hermano para ver la foto él también. No pudo evitar soltar una inocente exclamación de admiración.

- ¡Qué guapa!

Nike soltó una risita y cogió la foto de manos del mayor.

- Sí que lo era.

_Era_. Esa era la palabra clave. Doflamingo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Murió hace casi un año –murmuró ella mientras volvía a colocar la foto sobre la mesa.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Rocinante se acercó a la chica con expresión preocupada.

- L-lo siento, Nike.

Ella alzó el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa. Intentaba tranquilizarle con ese gesto y relajar la situación, pero se notó que era fingida.

- Vamos, no fue culpa tuya –soltó una risa nerviosa que el menor no supo identificar, pero que dejó al mayor con una extraña sensación en el estómago.

A punto estuvo de preguntarle más al respecto, pero el sonido del timbre hizo que los corazones de ambos niños se detuviesen en el acto. Permanecieron en silencio, deseando habérselo imaginado, pero un minuto después el timbre sonó de nuevo.

- ¿Quién viene a visitarte hoy? –Preguntó el mayor en un susurro, molesto.

La joven parecía igualmente sorprendida.

- No lo sé –respondió, mirando por el pasillo hacia la puerta.

Poco después, el timbre dejó de sonar y pasaron a ser voces lo que se escuchaban al otro lado de la pared.

- ¡Nike! ¡Vamos, Nike!

La joven abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón dio un vuelco.

- ¿Haru? –Gritó en respuesta.

Se escuchó una risita infantil.

- ¿Quién si no? ¡Vamos a la plaza! Será divertido, ¡vente!

La joven se dio la vuelta para avisar a los hermanos pero, para su sorpresa, ya no estaban allí. La ventana estaba abierta y aún logró a ver sus figuras alejándose en la distancia. No pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza mientras cerraba de nuevo la ventana, fue algo como volver de repente a la realidad.

Ellos no pertenecían a su mundo, y ella no pertenecía al de ellos.

Aquella era la prueba de que tan diferentes eran. Que hubiesen huido de la voz de Haru, alguien a quien la pequeña conocía desde siempre, la llenaba de algo parecido a la tristeza. Le hacía sentir empatía.

Pero para Nike, con solo ocho años de edad, era difícil entenderlo.

Se sintió aliviada al ver que estarían bien y cogió su recién recuperada capa, preparándose para salir. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su buen amigo sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, jugando con la nieve que ya comenzaba a cuajar sobre las calles. Tras un saludo apresurado, el chico la tomó de la mano y echó a correr, arrastrándola.

La joven tropezó un par de veces, intentando seguirle el ritmo a duras penas, sin entender nada, hasta que llegaron a la plaza y ante sus ojos apareció la visión que más le gustaba de su propio pueblo.

Luces, colores, nieve, sonrisas. La gente ya había empezado a preparar el festival de invierno. Alzó la vista al cielo y sonrió al ver los copos de nieve cayendo entre los farolillos que adornaban ahora las calles, dándole a la aldea un aspecto de ensueño.

- Precioso, ¿verdad? –Sonrió el niño, parándose junto al resto de personas que aún seguían trabajando en la plaza.

Nike asintió y, tan pronto como encontraron algo que hacer, se pusieron a ayudar con la decoración ellos también. Haru reía y jugaba en la nieve al mismo tiempo que ella le regañaba entre risas por no colaborar, y poco después aquel se convirtió en el escenario de la mayor pelea de bolas del invierno.

Nada parecía importar más que aquel brillante momento. Nike corrió de puesto en puesto una vez que estuvieron abiertos, ya en la noche, probando cada comida y cada juego hasta que sintió que no podría reír más sin que le doliesen las mejillas.

- ¿Te has divertido?

Haru la estaba acompañando a casa, puesto que ya era tarde. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa, señalándose las comisuras de los labios con los dedos.

- ¡Sí! Creo que no podré volver a reír sin que me duela en días –bromeó.

El chico sonrió.

- Menos mal.

La expresión de la joven cambió al ver que su amigo miraba al suelo, como avergonzado por algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No, verás… –tomó aire antes de enfrentarla– Cuando tu padre me preguntó… realmente no quise delatarte y, bueno… como luego dejaste de llamarme y de salir… pensé que estarías enfadada.

Nike pareció sorprendida al escucharlo, pero negó con la cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente ante los recuerdos que tenía de los últimos días.

- No, no me enfadé. Además, estos días he estado con… –Sus labios enmudecieron a tiempo.

Con los ojos aterrados, la joven se paró de golpe en la acera, causando que Haru la mirase con algo más de atención.

- ¿Estuviste con alguien? Pero tu padre ya se ha ido, ¿verdad?

El corazón de Nike parecía estar a punto de salírsele del pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Trató de tranquilizarse y volvió a caminar, fingiendo un estornudo para poder llevarse las manos al rostro sin preocupar más al muchacho.

- Estos días estuve con fiebre –mintió, dedicándole una sonrisa nerviosa.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Podías haber venido a mi casa!

Ella se sintió aliviada al ver que no la había pillado en su mentira, pero no fue capaz de quitar aquella nerviosa sonrisa de su rostro.

- Bueno, es que… no quería molestar y como papá es médico, sabía cómo tratarlo.

Haru cerró los ojos y suspiró, frustrado.

- Mira que si te llega a pasar algo… tonta –protestó, golpeándola en la cabeza con el puño–. La próxima vez, no nos tengas a todos preocupados.

Nike asintió en silencio.

- Lo siento –murmuró.

El muchacho suspiró y se detuvo delante de su casa.

- Bueno, mientras lo entiendas está bien. Además… s-salgamos de nuevo la semana que viene.

Ella sonrió, recordando el festival.

- ¿Veremos los fuegos artificiales?

- Claro.

Hablaron un rato más antes de que él se despidiese, dejándola sola frente a su casa vacía. Con un suspiro, la joven entró y se quitó la capa. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver la mancha que había dejado en la pared aquella mañana al lanzarle la tortilla al mayor de los Tenryuubitos.

Se mordió el labio, molesta. Había mentido a su mejor amigo. No le importaba el hecho de estar desobedeciendo a su padre, ni el hecho de haber traicionado deliberadamente a todos los del pueblo al haber entablado una relación con los hermanos Donquixote. Pero no soportaba la idea de haber engañado a Haru. Y mucho menos le gustaba la sensación que había sentido en aquel momento, como si el malo de aquella historia fuese él y no los Tenryuubitos.

Pero la verdad era que, si se lo hubiese dicho, si en aquel instante no se hubiese callado, los dos hermanos habrían vuelto a vivir una pesadilla.

Y es que ella era pequeña, pero eso no la hacía tonta. Sabía perfectamente que todos en la aldea guardaban rencor a los Tenryuubitos y les daban palizas tremendas en cuanto les echaban el guante. Y Haru iba con ellos. Como su padre.

Nike apretó los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, tratando de no pensar más en todo aquello. Subió a su habitación y se metió en la cama, agotada. Miró por la ventana una última vez antes de dormirse, y no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

Se avecinaba una tormenta.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días, pero no volvió saber nada de ellos.<p>

Al principio lo atribuyó al hecho de que con el festival en el pueblo, había mucha más gente en las calles, lo que era peligroso para ellos.

Después había pensado que quizás se hubiesen mudado a un lugar menos peligroso para ellos, pero acabó desechando aquella idea ya que los puertos tenían vigilancia y habría sido imposible para ellos escapar.

Tras aquello, había acabado pensando que quizás lo que ella había considerado una amistad, no fuese más que una forma de conseguir comida y mantas. Algo muy típico de un Tenryuubito, el conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiese.

Pero aquello tampoco la convencía. De Doffy sí, podía esperarse algo así, pero de Roci… negó con la cabeza. No, él no haría algo como eso. Así que al final, lo único que se le ocurrió fue que algo les había pasado, lo que la ponía bastante nerviosa.

Después de haberse acostumbrado a verles casi todos los días, aquella semana de silencio se le hizo eterna. Al fin y al cabo, vivía en una casa vacía. Con un suspiro, miró de reojo la yukata que tenía preparada para salir luego por la noche y decidió prepararse antes de que llegase Haru.

Se dio una ducha caliente y acabó peleándose con el obi más tiempo del previsto por lo que, cuando al fin estuvo lista, no tuvo tiempo de relajarse antes de escuchar el timbre de la puerta. La abrió lentamente para encontrarse con Haru, vestido con una yukata para chicos de color gris, como sus ojos. Su pelo castaño estaba despeinado, lo que la hizo pensar que, como ella, él también había tenido problemas a la hora de vestirse. Sonrió.

- Hola.

Él sonrió ampliamente y volvió a tirar de ella como la última vez. Estaba emocionado.

- ¡Vamos corriendo! ¡Ya están todos allí!

No tardaron en llegar a la plaza principal, donde decenas de personas disfrutaban del festival y de la nieve en compañía de sus seres queridos. El ambiente no podía ser mejor. Todos esperaban alegremente el inicio de los fuegos artificiales, riendo y bebiendo, hasta que una voz acabó de golpe con la magia del momento.

- ¡Los hemos encontrado!

A pesar de la música, a pesar del ruido de la gente, pareció que aquella voz alcanzó a todas las personas reunidas allí. Un hombre apareció corriendo por una de las calles que daban al vertedero, jadeando, con un palo en la mano, y se ganó la atención de todo el mundo con solo cinco palabras.

- Hemos visto a los chicos.

Fue como si el sonido de cualquier cosa, excepto los latidos de su corazón, se silenciase a su alrededor. Por un momento, deseó inútilmente que el festival fuese motivo suficiente para aquellas personas para dejarlo y seguir disfrutando, pero sabía que no sería así.

Como guiados por sus impulsos más primitivos, la mayoría de los presentes cogió cualquier cosa que pudiesen usar a modo de arma y salieron corriendo hacia donde se les había dicho que estaban los chicos. Nike, paralizada, ni si quiera pudo alcanzar a detener a Haru, que también salió corriendo y gritando hacia la zona de deshechos.

En menos de un minuto, aquella plaza festiva quedó totalmente desierta. ¿De verdad los habían encontrado? Por un momento, la desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo y la hizo correr. Corrió como nunca creyó que podría correr con una yukata puesta, tan rápido que le dolían los pies por culpa del zapato que llevaba.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que avisarles pero… ¿y si no llegaba a tiempo? ¡Ni si quiera sabía por dónde empezar a buscar!

Llegó al vertedero desde la calle de su casa y se aseguró de ocultarse, por precaución, pues aunque las voces de sus vecinos se escuchaban bastante lejos, tendría que contestar muchas preguntas si la encontraban allí.

Escaló una montaña de desechos y miró a su alrededor, agobiada.

- ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estáis?

Trató de bajar aquella pila de basura cuando su inapropiado calzado quedó enganchado en la pata de una silla vieja y la hizo perder el equilibrio. Se cayó de bruces y tuvo que ahogar un grito de dolor, pero aquello no fue lo peor. Para cuando se hubo incorporado de nuevo, pudo escuchar claramente varios juegos de pisadas acercándose en su dirección. Jadeó cuando un hombre apareció a toda prisa desde detrás de otro montón de escombros.

- ¡¿Rocinante?!

Un hombre adulto, no sabría decir de qué edad, la miraba con expresión alterada y respiración agitada. Por su expresión, podía decir que estaba asustado, pero aquello no tenía importancia. Aunque no le conocía de nada, había nombrado el nombre de uno de los chicos que ella estaba buscando.

- Señor… ¿conoce a Roci?

El hombre, que parecía dudar entre si marcharse o permanecer donde estaba, abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla hablar con tanta confianza de Rocinante.

- ¿Conoces… a mi hijo?

Ante el sonido de aquellas palabras, los ojos de Nike se abrieron horrorizados. Fue una reacción que no había tenido al conocer a los dos hermanos, pero estar frente a un Tenryuubito adulto tan de repente, la puso nerviosa. Para empeorar la situación, el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, arrodillándose frente a la pequeña y zarandeándola por los hombros.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Dónde está Rocinante? ¡No le hagáis nada! ¡Es sólo un niño!

Estaba fuera de control. Desesperado. Pero aquellas palabras lograron resonar en la conciencia de Nike, haciéndola reaccionar. Al parecer… solo era un padre preocupado. Era tal y como se lo había imaginado, se dijo. Se deshizo de su agarre y negó con la cabeza, evitando mirarle a los ojos.

- Yo no sé donde está… venía a advertirle, a él y a Doffy. Los de la aldea…

- ¡Padre!

Ambos miraron sorprendidos al joven que aparecía por donde instantes antes había aparecido su padre.

- ¡Doflamingo! ¡Vete, vamos!

El chico le miró sin entender, y luego volvió su atención hacia ella.

- ¡¿Nike?!

- ¡Doffy! –La pequeña pasó de largo a su padre y se le acercó corriendo– ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Roci?

- ¿La conoces, hijo?

Doflamingo miró a su padre y asintió.

- Es amiga de Roci. ¿Le has encontrado?

Donquixote Homing negó con la cabeza, relajándose visiblemente al saber que aquella chica no iba a delatarlos.

- Si lo encuentran… si le pasa algo…

Nike permanecía de pie junto a Doffy, que apretaba los puños con rabia. Le miró y por un momento se preguntó qué estaría pasando por su mente, pero había algo más importante en aquel momento. Las voces de los aldeanos cada vez estaban más cerca. Le miró de frente, llamando su atención.

- Escucha, tenéis que iros. Si me ven a mí aquí no será grave, pero si os encuentran… –su mirada se ensombreció– Lo que quiero decir es que tenéis que esconderos. Yo puedo seguir buscando a Roci sin que nadie sospeche.

- ¡No seas tonta! ¿Crees que dejaría la seguridad de mi hermano en tus manos?

- ¿Tienes una idea mejor?

El chico fue a hablar pero no pudo encontrar nada mejor que decir. Para su sorpresa, su padre se levantó y se acercó a la joven, inclinándose para hablar con ella frente a frente.

- ¿Harías eso por nosotros?

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

- Roci y Doffy son mis amigos –respondió, como si fuese algo obvio.

El hombre la abrazó, como si aquel simple comentario le hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

- ¡Padre! –Se quejó el mayor– ¿De verdad piensas que…?

- Escucha, Doffy, si esta chica está aquí así de magullada es porque de verdad se estaba esforzando en buscaros, estaba preocupada. No vamos a dejar de buscar a Rocinante, pero es cierto que no podemos quedarnos aquí. Así que, la dejaremos a cargo de buscar por esta zona –se volvió a mirar de nuevo a Nike–. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Ella asintió, dedicándole una larga mirada.

- Lo habría hecho aunque no lo dijeses.

La joven salió corriendo en dirección contraria, dejando que padre e hijo se encargasen de buscar por otro lado. Miró hacia atrás durante un leve momento, sintiéndose inocentemente feliz al ver que el mayor estaba bien. Sintiendo algo más de alivio, continuó buscando por entre la basura con la esperanza de encontrar al menor antes de que lo hiciese cualquier otro vecino.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Ah, ya va quedando menos para acabar estos capítulos del "pasado".

Muchas gracias a todos los que me estáis leyendo y ponéis el fic en favoritos ^^

También gracias a Adriana y a sayuri kurosaki por vuestros reviews, me encantó de verdad ver que os gustaba la historia :)

Xilas, gracias por tu review, espero poder seguir desarrollando la historia de forma que siga gustándote. Me alegro además de que te guste la personalidad de la OC, que es lo más difícil de conseguir cuando se escriben fics así. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos ^^


	6. Quinta promesa

¡Hola! Por si no pudo publicar la semana que viene por las fiestas y eso, quiero desearos a todos una **¡Feliz Navidad!** Y que la disfrutéis mucho ^^

Además, hablando de Navidad, estoy pensando en subir un One-shot navideño sobre Nike y uno de los hermanos. ¿Con cuál de los dos lo preferiríais? ¿El bueno de Cora-san o el diablillo de Doffy? (Lo haga de quien lo haga, no tendrá relación con la trama de este fic, será un One-shot independiente pero con Nike de OC). Lo dejo a vuestra elección :)

Y ahora, ¡espero que os guste el capítulo!

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de esta trama y los OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias_/_Flash backs_/_Sueños_

**Libros/Escrito**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Quinta promesa<strong>

Estaba asustado, aterrado.

Era la primera vez que se encontraba completamente solo en aquella situación. Doffy y él se había separado justo aquel día para buscar alimento por separado, pero algo había salido mal. Uno de los dos había llamado la atención.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, tratando de no caerse y hacer ruido, mientras buscaba algún lugar donde poder esconderse. A pesar de lo grande que era la zona de escombros donde vivían, las voces de los aldeanos le indicaban que había sido rodeado por completo.

Y eso le hacía temerse lo peor.

Con solo pensar en lo que le harían si le encontraban, el corazón de Rocinante parecía encogerse de miedo. Continuó avanzando más despacio, oculto bajo las sombras que proyectaban las montañas de basura, hasta que pudo escuchar claramente voces a ambos lados de donde se encontraba.

Tragando saliva y tratando de mantener la calma, retrocedió sobre sus pasos con la intención de volver por donde había venido pero, al hacerlo, tropezó con una lata de comida vacía y cayó al suelo causando un gran estruendo que llamó la atención de todos los que le acechaban.

Poniéndose en pie a toda velocidad, salió corriendo tras ver claramente a uno de sus perseguidores, que dio la voz de alarma a los demás.

"Padre… ¡Hermano…!" pensaba el pequeño, deseando desesperadamente poder escapar de lo que parecía un destino inevitable.

Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas cuando, al torcer una esquina, chocó de bruces con el cuerpo de una persona. Estaba tan asustado que el llanto no le permitía ver nada, pero sintió una mano tirando de él con fuerza. Aunque no tanta como habría esperado en un adulto.

Aprovechó eso y tiró de su brazo, liberándose de su atacante que, intentando agarrarlo de nuevo, tropezó con una rama y cayó sobre él, chocando ambos contra un montón de desechos que cedió ante el golpe y se derrumbó sobre ellos.

Gritó, pero la mano de aquella persona cubrió su boca desde atrás y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, protegiéndole en gran parte de los golpes que ambos recibieron de los objetos que cayeron sobre ellos, dejándolos totalmente sepultados.

Cuando todo hubo quedado en silencio, intentó moverse aprovechando que una mesa de comedor había quedado sobre ellos a modo de defensa contra la mole de objetos que, de no haber sido así, los habría aplastado hasta asfixiarlos. Se separó de su captor, que no se movía ya, y se alejó todo lo que pudo de él, que no fueron más que unos pocos centímetros. Cuando se paró a mirarle, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación ahogada.

- ¡N-Nike!

La joven se abalanzó sobre él y le cubrió la boca una vez más, indicándole con un dedo que guardase silencio. Rocinante tragó saliva y asintió, permaneciendo totalmente inmóvil.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? –Se escuchó.

- ¿Lo habéis oído? Creo que el chico corría hacia aquí, ¿dónde se ha metido?

- Quién sabe, es mejor que lo dejes. Si estos montones empiezan a derrumbarse unos tras otros, acabaremos atrapados bajo basura.

Eran, sin duda alguna, las voces de las personas que le habían estado persiguiendo antes.

- ¡Eh, vosotros! Ese Tenryuubito no puede haber ido muy lejos, ¡seguid buscando!

El chico tuvo que esforzarse por mantenerse quieto totalmente al ver pasar un hombre por delante de un pequeño hueco que había quedado entre los escombros de la basura que tenían encima. Nike pudo ver el miedo en su rostro, pero debían permanecer quietos hasta que se alejasen un poco. Pasado un rato, pudieron relajarse al escuchar que sus acechadores se marchaban en otra dirección.

La joven suspiró, aliviada, y se dejó caer contra la pared de objetos que tenía detrás. Estaba agotada. Rocinante la miró pero apartó la mirada rápidamente tragando saliva.

- ¿Estás bien? –Escuchó.

Volvió a mirarla y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que ella se había inclinado para verle más de cerca. Asintió con la cabeza y ella sonrió, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

- Menos mal.

Había estado realmente preocupada. No necesitaba preguntárselo, solo había que ver sus heridas para saber que se había esforzado al máximo. Apretó los labios, intentando no llorar en su presencia, y se sentó dándole la espalda. Nike parpadeó, confusa, mirando la nuca del menor.

- Va… ¿Va todo bien?

Su voz fue apenas audible. Los hombros del pequeño empezaron a convulsionar y ella se acercó a él por la espalda, sin saber si debía tocarle o no.

- ¿Roci?

Por toda respuesta, él no pudo ocultar más su llanto. Rompió a llorar tan silenciosamente como pudo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, ahogando sus sollozos en ellas.

La joven se quedó helada. ¿Qué debía hacer? No lograba entender del todo por qué lloraba, pero recordó lo que su madre hacía con ella cuando rompía a llorar de repente. Se acercó a él y le abrazó por detrás, pegando su mejilla sobre la temblorosa espalda de él. Y cerró los ojos, quedándose a su lado mientras se desahogaba.

Podía sentir los acelerados latidos de su pequeño corazón, sentía su cálida piel a través de los rotos de su camiseta, y podía oler el cuerpo del menor que, para su sorpresa, tenía un olor agradable. Por un momento, no pudo evitar pensar que no era la clase de olor que esperaba recibir de una persona que vivía en un basurero. Suspiró sobre su espalda casi inconscientemente, provocándole un estremecimiento.

Rocinante, por su parte, dejó de llorar al sentirla tan cerca. Era una sensación tan cálida… Casi no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan en paz. Aunque seguía nervioso, ella había logrado quitarle el miedo de encima, algo que, hasta entonces, sólo su madre había conseguido. Volvió a temblar al pensar en aquello y Nike notó su cambió de ánimo al instante.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Roci? –Preguntó, sin levantar el rostro de su espalda.

El menor negó con la cabeza en un intento de calmarse a sí mismo, pero los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza eran insoportables.

- Ma… mamá ha… –No era capaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero no hizo falta.

Sintió los brazos de la joven abrazándole con más fuerza, tratando de darle algo de apoyo emocional.

- Lo siento… –Alzó el rostro unos segundos, pero al verle llorar volvió a bajarlo, apoyando la frente sobre el hombro del chico– Lo siento mucho, Roci.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio. No supieron cuánto, quizá solo minutos, tal vez horas. Solo volvieron a la realidad cuando escucharon pasos, voces, y el característico ruido de objetos siendo removidos con violencia.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Ya hemos buscado en esta zona! –Escucharon a unos pocos metros de distancia.

- Aquí fue donde perdimos al chico, no puede estar lejos.

- Tiene razón, tal vez se haya escondido.

Aquella tercera voz les provocó un estremecimiento. Rocinante miró a Nike de reojo y pudo comprobar que se había quedado pálida. La joven cogió aire violentamente, como regresando de golpe a la realidad, y se separó del rubio que la miraba con preocupación.

- ¿No lo sabías? –Preguntó.

La mirada de ella se entristeció y se abrazó las rodillas, asintiendo con cierta melancolía.

- Claro que lo sabía. Pero, escucharlo aquí…

Volvió a oír aquella voz tan característica y apretó los puños con fuerza. "Haru… ¡idiota!" gritaba en su mente. Su amigo, su mejor amigo, era quien les estaba dando caza. Aquello sí que la aterraba. ¿Qué pasaría si, después de todo, era él quien les encontraba? Y al ver que estaban juntos, sin duda se lo diría a su padre cuando volviese de su viaje, lo que sería la peor catástrofe posible. Apretó los labios, sin poder ocultar ya su nerviosismo.

Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos, que no fue consciente de que Rocinante intentaba marcharse hasta que escuchó el sonido de una tabla de madera partiéndose en dos. Alzó la mirada y le vio a punto de salir por el único hueco que les había quedado.

Con una exclamación ahogada, se lanzó sobre él y lo retuvo cogiéndole por la cintura y tirando de él hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco? –Susurró.

Él la miró con seriedad. Era la primera vez que veía determinación en aquellos tristes ojos.

- Voy a salir –sentenció.

Ella se quedó sin palabras.

- ¿Qué…?

Él se colocó bien los zapatos y respiró profundamente, tratando de no mostrar su miedo.

- Si salgo ahora me seguirán y tú podrás irte. Así tu amigo no nos verá… jun... tos… –Fue perdiendo la voz a medida que pudo ver su rostro con claridad– ¿Nike…?

La joven no se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que una lágrima cayó indiscreta por su mejilla. El rubio se alarmó y se acercó a ella, que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. ¿Estaba… llorando? Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, pues Nike siempre había tratado de esconder sus lágrimas de él, y le dejaba una sensación agridulce en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué lloraba?

- No… No te vayas –Pidió, mirándole a los ojos con la cara roja y la nariz moqueando.

Él parpadeó.

- Pero entonces nos encontra…

- Si te vas… ¡gritaré! –Sentenció ella, interrumpiéndole y abrazándole con fuerza.

Rocinante abrió los ojos sorprendido, y a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar también. Se arrodilló una vez más bajo la mesa y la dejó llorar sobre su pecho.

- Tengo miedo –susurró ella de repente–. Tenía tanto miedo… Cuando me encontré con Doffy y no sabía dónde estabas… Cuando conocí a tu padre… –Se sorbió los mocos– Siempre nos han contado cosas terribles de los Tenryuubitos y conocer a uno adulto… creí que lloraría de miedo. Y luego te encuentro y estás bien, y no sabes el alivio que sentí –sollozó, apretando los puños sobre la camisa del menor.

Él no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio hasta que ella volvió a levantar el rostro, con los ojos húmedos.

- Prométeme –empezó, cogiendo la mano del chico y entrelazando sus meñiques– que no te irás. Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo.

Rocinante abrió los ojos con un leve rubor en las mejillas que no supo explicar. Miró sus dedos y no pudo evitar emocionarse levemente al ver aquel gesto tan típico de dos buenos amigos. Asintió.

- Si es lo que quieres… te prometo que me quedaré.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado horas desde la última vez que escucharon a alguien cerca. Seguramente todos habrían vuelto al festival por lo que, lentamente y en silencio, por fin se atrevieron a salir de su refugio.<p>

Para su sorpresa, el paisaje que les esperaba fuera era bastante más hermoso de lo que cabía esperar. La nieve caía con suavidad, casi con delicadeza sobre el suelo y todos los objetos a su alrededor, dibujando un emotivo paisaje con el cielo gris y el suelo completamente blanco. Nike respiró profundamente y soltó el vaho, sonriendo ante la cara del menor que, con las mejillas rojas por el frío, hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Por primera vez, ambos podían verse a la luz del día, pues ya estaba amaneciendo. La elegante yukata rosa que ella se había puesto para el festival, estaba ahora desgarrada por tantos sitios distintos que parecía un trapo atado con un viejo obi amarillo. Por su parte, Rocinante tenía la camisa blanca vieja totalmente marrón a causa del barro.

Se miraron un momento y rompieron a reír. La felicidad de haber escapado del peligro podía más que cualquier otra sensación, más incluso que el frío que acabó haciéndoles tiritar. Al final, Nike decidió volver a su casa y arrastró al menor con ella, negándose a dejarle solo de nuevo. No quería arriesgarse a que nada más pasase aquel día.

Una vez allí, la joven preparó una bañera con agua caliente e invitó al chico a probarla. Rocinante, al verla en la entrada del baño con una toalla preparada para él, negó con la cabeza. Ella le miró sin entender.

- ¿No quieres un baño?

Él apartó la mirada, sonrojado.

- No tengo tanto frío.

- Ah, ¿no?

Nike alzó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada que mostraba que no se creía ni una sola de sus palabras. Avanzó hacia él con aparente calma y, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, tiró de él al interior del baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, encerrándolo con ella.

- ¿Q-Qué haces… Nike?

El menor retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio con la bañera y, antes de poder resistirse, ella le estaba quitando la ropa. La joven posó una mano en la mejilla del chico y suspiró.

- ¿Lo ves? –Dijo, terminando de quitarle la camisa– Estás helado. Te vendrá bien el baño.

Rocinante tragó saliva y ya no fue capaz de encontrar motivos por los que oponerse. En verdad, tenía frío. Una vez desnudo, se metió en la bañera y no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al notar el agua caliente en contacto con su magullada piel, pero jadeó al sentir que otro cuerpo entraba también en la bañera, a su espalda.

- ¿N-Nike?

Ella asintió y cogió una esponja, frotándole con cuidado por la espalda, limpiando sus heridas más recientes con una mirada triste.

- Está bien, deja que yo te limpie. Soy la mayor, ¿no?

El menor se sonrojó, pero asintió y se mantuvo siempre de espaldas a la chica. Eran pequeños y no debía darle importancia, pero aún así nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda, ni si quiera a su madre. Era un tanto… la miró de reojo. Era bastante extraño.

Cuando Nike terminó de limpiar sus heridas, se sentó en la bañera y apoyó su espalda contra la de él con un suspiro. Notó que el rubio se tensaba ante el contacto y no pudo evitar sonreír con inocencia, mirando al techo. Por primera vez en semanas, se sentía tranquila.

Permanecieron así, en silencio, hasta que el agua se les quedó fría.

- Tengo que irme –murmuró él, después de vestirse y ayudarla a recoger el baño.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin volverse a mirarle mientras preparaba la cama para dormir.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Crees que aún estarán fuera los del pueblo?

- Es posible. Os tienen mucho rencor, ya sabes –comentó, poniéndose el pijama.

El rubio apartó la mirada al ver que se estaba cambiando de ropa delante de él.

- Pero mi padre y Doffy estarán preocupados.

- Creo que es mejor que descanses y mañana, con más luz, saldremos a buscarles.

- ¿Vendrás?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, metiéndose en la cama e indicándole que la siguiese.

- Claro. Tengo que demostrarle a Doffy que he sido capaz de hacer algo que él pensaba que no lograría –sentenció, con una siniestra sonrisa.

El menor sonrió al ver que Nike había recuperado su buen humor, y se acostó a su lado. Tras un momento de duda, la cogió de la mano, lo que la sorprendió bastante.

- ¿Te molesta?

Ella negó con la cabeza, viéndole como un niño de seis años que aún estaba algo asustado. Le arropó con la otra mano y se acercó a él, mirándole con aquellos brillantes ojos azules.

- Me alegro de que estés bien.

Rocinante asintió y la vio cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormida. Sonrió. Quién le habría dicho que, aquella chica que hacía tan solo unos meses le había golpeado con un botiquín, acabaría salvándole algún día. Bostezando, apretó su mano con fuerza antes de quedarse profundamente dormido él también.

* * *

><p>Después de aquello, la relación de los hermanos Donquixote y Nike se hizo más fuerte. Casi hasta podía decirse que se había ganado el respeto del mayor por haber salvado a su hermano, aunque aquello no significaba que hubiesen dejado de discutir por todo.<p>

Las cosas se habían mantenido tranquilas por el resto del invierno, incluso la habían presentado a su padre, un pobre hombre que, arrepentido por su decisión de abandonar Mariejois y con cada vez menos esperanza en las personas, resultó estar encantado de que sus hijos hubiesen conocido a una chica capaz de tratar con ellos de igual a igual.

Por un momento, Nike pensó que todo aquello seguiría así de tranquilo por siempre. Pero sus esperanzas desaparecieron al terminar el invierno, con el regreso de su padre.

Con el tiempo, dejó de salir y de pasar tiempo con ellos. A su vez, las palizas que los Tenryuubitos recibían por parte de la gente del pueblo parecían sucederse más a menudo. Podía decirse que parecía como si todo el mundo se hubiese puesto en su contra. Y no fue hasta que un día, decididos a saber si la joven estaba bien, que descubrieron el motivo por el que su padre les odiaba tanto y el motivo por el que ella había dejado de salir.

Ocultándose con sigilo bajo los arbustos que rodeaban el jardín de su casa, los dos hermanos se acercaban al edificio a paso ligero cuando unos gritos desde su interior captaron su atención, especialmente la del mayor.

Por lo que parecía y pudieron ver a través de una de las ventanas del salón, Nike estaba siendo duramente reprendida por su padre porque Haru les había visto a los tres juntos en alguna ocasión. Doflamingo maldijo al mocoso en silencio, apretando los puños.

- ¡Cuántas veces más tengo que decírtelo, Nike! –Lograron escuchar las voces con claridad al sentarse bajo la ventana, con la espalda pegada en la pared.

Con un gesto, Doflamingo le indicó a su hermano que permaneciese en silencio y el menor asintió.

- ¡Son Tenryuubitos! Si quieres jugar, puedes hacerlo con los chicos del pueblo, ¡no salgas con esa escoria!

- ¡No los llames así!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor al escuchar la bofetada que recibió la pequeña por responder a su padre. Doflamingo simplemente permaneció en silencio, escuchando.

- ¡No les defiendas! ¡¿A qué crees que estás jugando?! ¡Ya sabes lo que hicieron, Nike! ¡Ellos mataron a mamá! ¡Si el resto de la gente se entera de que los estás ayudando, ellos…!

La joven apretó los dientes, rompiendo a llorar por el dolor de la mejilla y la angustia que le generaba aquella situación.

- Mamá… ¡Mamá se quitó la vida!

No se quedaron ahí por más tiempo. La joven salió corriendo de la casa, la vieron alejarse secándose las lágrimas con los brazos mientras se adentraba en el vertedero y, tratando de sobreponerse a lo que habían escuchado, echaron a correr detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>La cabeza le daba vueltas. Quería correr y correr, tan lejos y rápido que nadie pudiese alcanzarla jamás. Quería alejarse de aquel hombre, de aquella aldea de personas cuyo único entretenimiento era torturar a unos niños.<p>

Golpeó con el puño una nevera vieja y gritó de dolor al sentir que se había roto al menos dos dedos con aquel golpe. Apretó los labios con fuerza y maldijo para sus adentros. ¿Desde cuándo iba todo tan mal?

- ¡Maldición! –Gritó.

No se arrepentía de nada, pero era difícil no pensar que si no les hubiese conocido, nada de aquello habría pasado. No, se dijo, no era culpa suya. Era de los que se habían llevado a su madre en primer lugar.

Tratando de calmarse, se sentó en el suelo, apoyada contra la nevera y con la mano contra el pecho, tratando de calmar el dolor. Al menos así, podía centrarse en el dolor y olvidar el rostro de su padre. Del hombre en el que se había convertido su padre.

No sabía por qué, pero no estaba solo furioso por el hecho de que ella hubiese traicionado su confianza, sino que parecía que algo había pasado en aquel último viaje que le había puesto en una situación comprometida. No sabía los detalles, y tampoco le interesaban, pero las cosas se estaban complicando.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar por el viento hasta que una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Nike!

Abrió los ojos como platos, encontrándose cara a cara con los dos hermanos a los que no había visto en meses. Se le hacía extraño verles después de tanto tiempo, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en sus aún temblorosos labios.

- Doffy, Roci… ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Si no recordaba mal, el mayor debía tener nueve años, como ella, y Rocinante ya habría cumplido los siete. Suspiró. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado encerrada en esa casa?

- Tienes un aspecto de pena.

Una vena se hinchó en su frente al mirar a Doflamingo, que la miraba con aquel deje de superioridad que tanto le caracterizaba.

- Podría decirse lo mismo de ti. Sigues siendo sólo un mocoso.

Ahora fue el mayor el molesto.

- ¿Qué dices? –Gruñó, avanzando un paso hacia ella.

Nike se puso en pie y trató de continuar la discusión, pero el dolor de su mano la hizo caer de rodillas con expresión torcida. El menor corrió a su lado.

- ¡Tu mano…!

La joven la alzó a la luz del sol y pudo ver que se le estaban hinchando los dedos.

- Estupendo –murmuró, cansada. Se sentó de nuevo y alzó la vista a los hermanos–. De cualquier forma… ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Ante la pregunta, Doflamingo apartó el rostro mientras su hermano le dedicaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Fuimos a buscarte a casa, pero estabas discutiendo con tu padre y…

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Lo escuchasteis?

- Un poco hipócrita por tu parte, ¿no? –Respondió el mayor, que estaba claramente molesto por algo que aún no lograba entender– Actuar de buenas con nosotros cuando tu madre fue asesinada por otros Tenryuubitos.

Nike tragó saliva y apartó la mirada.

- Ella no… –Suspiró– Es cierto que fue su culpa, pero mi madre no fue asesinada por los Tenryuubitos.

- ¿Y qué pasó entonces? –Preguntó Rocinante, serio.

Ella cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente. Había esperado no tener que contarles a ellos precisamente cómo habían sido las cosas en su familia.

- Hace unos años, cuando yo aún no era consciente de nada, mi madre fue vendida como esclava. No sé ni cómo ni por qué, nunca me lo han contado. Lo único que sé es que cuando ella regresó hace dos años, nadie la trataba igual. Ni si quiera mi padre. Ella sufría y ellos la asfixiaron con su lástima y sus comentarios indiscretos hasta que acabó por suicidarse. Ya sabéis lo que dicen de los esclavos de los Tenryuubitos –se encogió de hombros, como si fuese estúpido decirle eso precisamente a dos Tenryuubitos–, que se les marca para que no vuelvan a ser tratados como humanos. Y eso es lo que pasó.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que la joven deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al mayor no se le ocurriese hacer ningún comentario del tipo de "Se suicidó porque era débil" ni nada parecido y, para su sorpresa, lo que dijo después la sorprendió bastante.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora?

Ella parpadeó sin entender y Rocinante asintió mirando a su hermano.

- Es verdad, ahora todo el pueblo sabrá que nos has ayudado.

Nike se encogió de hombros.

- Como si pudiese pensar en eso ahora –sonrió.

Fue la sonrisa más falsa que jamás habían visto pero disipó en parte la tensión del momento.

- Vente con nosotros –los dos mayores miraron a Rocinante en el acto, algo que le hizo retroceder como si hubiese dicho algo malo–. ¿Por qué no? Ya has estado mucho tiempo con nosotros, hasta sabes defenderte de mi hermano –añadió, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte del mayor.

- Si vinieses con nosotros, tendrías que obedecernos.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante.

- ¿Estás de broma? Yo nunca obedecería tus órdenes –Permaneció un rato en silencio y al final negó con la cabeza–. Volveré a casa –sentenció.

- ¿Estás segura? –Preguntó Doflamingo, bastante serio.

- Sí. Después de todo, mi padre es todo lo que queda de mi familia.

- ¡Espera! –La detuvo el menor cuando ya se estaba yendo– ¿Volverás a vernos?

Ella se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa que ambos hermanos recordarían durante mucho tiempo.

- Mañana –sentenció ella, despidiéndose de los dos con la mano.

Ambos chicos la vieron marchar, ignorantes de que aquella sería la última vez que la verían.

Al día siguiente, el caos que se desató en aquel lugar fue algo que les perseguiría durante años en sus peores pesadillas. Siempre recordarían el momento en que los aldeanos les rodearon por completo, las súplicas de su padre que pedía que sólo le torturasen a él, ser arrastrados por el pueblo hasta ser colgados de lo alto de un edificio… y recordarían el dolor, la desesperación, el odio… todo aquello les acompañaría cada noche de sus vidas, cada vez que se quedasen a solas, cada vez que viesen sus cicatrices. Era un pasado del que no podrían huir.

Pero también había algo que ambos recordarían de aquel día. Su casa. La casa de Nike en llamas y al doctor, su padre, al frente de aquellos que les causaban dolor como si no pasase nada. ¿Dónde estaba ella? En aquel momento pensaron que escondida. Pero nunca volvió a ser vista por la aldea. Incluso escucharon a Haru hablando con los otros niños del pueblo diciendo que la habían castigado como se merecía por haber escogido a los Tenryuubitos por encima de a su gente.

Nunca supieron más. Y no sabrían nada más hasta que, 17 años después, una casualidad les volviese a juntar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hace 14 años… (Doffy 26 años):<strong>

El sol de la tarde entraba por la ventana de la pequeña habitación del hotel, incidiendo directamente sobre la cama, causando que un bufido saliese de los labios de la adormilada joven que, en un intento desesperado por tapar el sol, lanzó una almohada contra la ventana a modo de protesta.

Viendo que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, acabó por levantarse y dirigirse a la ducha antes de volver a salir a cazar, como había decidido que haría el día anterior. Básicamente, porque necesitaba dinero.

Se acercó al espejo y se lavó los dientes con expresión soñolienta, desvistiéndose a toda velocidad para no quedarse fría antes de pasar bajo el chorro de agua caliente. A penas treinta minutos después, ya estaba vestida y preparada para salir.

Se despidió del dueño del hotel y se dirigió a la playa, donde sabía a ciencia cierta que encontraría al pirata que estaba buscando. Miró el cartel de recompensas que llevaba en la mano una vez más, sólo para confirmar.

"Daiki Cho", un hombre de mediana edad, algo rellenito y pelirrojo, con barba y pelos donde no quería ni imaginar. Pero ofrecían una buena recompensa por él.

Lo vio a lo lejos y se llevó una mano al cinto con la intención de coger su espada, pero se quedó quieta a mitad de camino. Maldijo por lo bajo, sintiéndose estúpida. Había olvidado que tuvo que empeñar su espada la semana anterior para poder viajar a aquella isla.

Suspiró.

Pensó que entonces, tal vez debía enfrentarse a él cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque aquello no era su especialidad. Se sentó en una roca, observando a su objetivo desde una distancia de poco más de diez metros, hasta que algo captó su atención, interrumpiendo su cálculos.

Un chico poco más mayor de diez años apareció en la escena. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y un curioso gorro blanco con motas oscuras, pero lo que más le llamó la atención de él, fueron las visibles marcas blancas que manchaban su piel.

Aunque a Daiki Cho, lo que más le llamó la atención de aquel chico fue el puñal que llevaba en la mano y que estaba utilizando para amenazarle. La joven entrecerró los ojos. No le hacía falta saber de qué era capaz el tal Daiki para saber que aquel niño no tenía oportunidad alguna contra él. Por un momento se preguntó si debía intervenir pero, para su sorpresa, el chico se volvió a mirarla y gritó en su dirección.

- ¡Es mi objetivo! ¡Lárgate!

El pirata se volvió a mirarla, consciente de la presencia de la chica por primera vez. Tenía el pelo largo y levemente ondulado, de un llamativo color rosa violáceo, y los mechones más cortos bailaban frente a su rostro acunados por el viento, cubriendo parcialmente su intensa mirada de color azul. La vio sonreír de medio lado, como interesada por aquel mocoso. Finalmente, aquellos sonrientes labios rosados se separaron, dejando paso a su suave y a la vez burlona voz.

- Como quieras, chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

Bien, como dije en el capítulo anterior, ya hemos acabado con el pasado de los personajes (la verdad es que me ha gustado escribir con ellos como niños, pero a veces me volvía loca pensando en el vocabulario que debía usar con ellos). Ahora habrá que ver cómo se relacionan después de años sin verse ;)

Gracias a todos los que me estáis leyendo y ponéis el fic en favoritos, y también a **crazyuser** por su review :)

**sayuri kurosaki**, me sentí tan mal por dejarlo en la mejor parte que me he pasado el fin de semana escribiendo para dejaros un buen capítulo hoy xD me alegro de que te gustase, espero que éste también ^^ ¡Gracias!

**Xilas**, gracias por tu review, a mí sí que me alegra cuando veo que os gusta lo que escribo (como yo lo llamo "las locuras que se me ocurren"). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también, ya que en el último profundizamos un poco en Doffy, en este tocaba hacerlo con el hermanito menor ^^ Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí :)


End file.
